


Stasi

by Heiko5151, Paull5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comatose, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paull5151/pseuds/Paull5151
Summary: When Paul is walking on a nice night in Berlin after a fight with his husband Richard he runs into a underground movement that was once part of the Stasi. This meeting goes very badly for Paul.





	1. Paul/ Meeting

Was walking and talking some night pictures of Berlin. The night was beautiful. I wish Richard was here to enjoy it with me. But, no he had to argue with me. He was mad at me about my taking pictures and I was mad at him working with his band Emigrate. I then was half way across the city when I happened to notice I was being followed. I walked through a cemetery and a that was when I tripped. The person had my hands tied behind my back. I was then blindfolded and taken somewhere else. 

I was able to open my eyes and look around. I realized we were some place underground. I looked around and saw people dressed as Stasi officers. One came over to me and asked me a question. I didn’t know the answer too it. I was hit. They asked me a bunch of questions. I didn’t know the answer to. So, one after one raped me. I pleaded for them to stop. They used no lube or protection. They stuck their dicks in me and it hurt so bad. They would whip me as they did it. I was then beaten. I knew this wasn’t good.


	2. Richard/found

I realized our fight was really stupid. So, I went to look for Paul. I walked until I got to the cemetery. I now understand why he took pictures. I was in the cemetery when I saw someone laying by the grave. I ran over to the person. I turned on my flashlight. I saw they were covered in blood. I called for help. I stayed with the person. 

I was in the waiting room when the doctor told me I could see the person. The doctor handed me some of their stuff. I walked over to the bed and sat down. 

“You might have saved his life. He had internal bleeding from being raped by a bunch of people. He had a head injury. A few broken bones. Not breathing on his own.”

I looked down at his wallet and ID and I wish I hadn’t. His phone was smashed. “Can he hear me?”

“I am not sure.”

I went up to him and grabbed his non broken arm and I kissed him on the head. “Paul, I never should have said those things to you. Please forgive me.”


	3. Schneider/Discovery

It had been months since what had happened to Paul. Everyone was sad about it. He was released from the hospital. He had round the clock nurses. A feeding tube and still not breathing on his own. He was still in a coma. The hospital could no more for him. I said I would watch him while Richard worked with Emigrate. I thought it would do him good to get away for awhile. I looked at Paul.

“I wish you would come back. I miss you buddy.”

I knew they were not sure if he would come back. Then went to his office and found his camera. I hooked it into his laptop. I then saw the pictures he took the night he got hurt. I then saw something else. I took the laptop and camera upstairs. I then sat in the room with Paul and called the remaining guys left in Germany.

Till, Flake, and Oliver came over. I showed them the pictures. Then I sent them in a file to Richard. I sent the happy ones Paul took in another file. It looked like he was raped by five people who was dressed as Stasi. I then called the cops. 

The cops came and I showed them the pictures. “It looks like the underground Stasi.”

“I thought that was over?” Said Flake. 

“No, your friend there how is he?”

“He had broken bones and internal bleeding. He has a head injury and is in a coma. He is not breathing on his own. He has a feeding tube. He is Paul Landers of Rammstein and was taking night pictures of the city. What did he do to deserve this?” I Said trying not to have a nervous break down.

“We will find the people trust us. Stay safe.”

They left and Flake, Till, and Oliver said that they were staying after they found out what was on the camera. I took Paul’s laptop back to the basement. I saw Richard wanted to Skype. I pushed except.

“I am coming home.”

“No, I turned his camera over to the cops. Till, Flake, and Oliver are staying with me here.”

“Ok, but please stay safe.”

“I will.”

I fell asleep going through music files on Paul’s laptop. I knew he wouldn’t mind. It was peaceful in all this sadness.


	4. Till/Talk

It was a week since Schneider found Paul's camera and I was sitting next to him. I was thinking why did this have to happen to him. I missed him talking to much. It was too quiet. 

"Paul, please hang on. We all miss you."

I had to leave and take a walk. I walked to to the cemetery where Richard said that he found Paul. It was dated to the 1700s. I then found a mausoleum with a weird side door. I opened it and saw the elevator. 

I got into the elevator and went downstairs. I saw the cloths that looked like the Stasi. I turned to go out of the room and noticed a people. I knew I was in trouble. 

"Who are you?"

"Till, lead singer of Rammstein."

"How did you find this place?"

"I was just taking a walk and happened to find the trap door."

“Now, your stuck here as our prisoner.”

“Why, did you hurt the guy taking pictures?”

“How do you know about that?”

“He is our Rhythm guitarist Paul.”

“He didn’t make it did he?”

“Let’s put it this way he is barely alive.”

I could not help but think about him. I tried not to cry but I couldn’t help it. I remember watching him and Ollie windsurfing. I had tons of flash backs. Most he was happy. I hurt so much and now I was faced with the people who did this to him.

“We are no going to do the same to you.”

No, instead they beat the crap out of me. I wondered by the the end of this would I end up in a condition like Paul?. Would my friends find me? Everything went dark as this thoughts were on my mind.


	5. Flake/Past

I was sitting next to Paul. Looking at the tube running down his throat. I could not believe someone had done this to him. It was very painful to see. 

“Paul, I miss you. I really don’t know if you can hear me or not. I miss you friend.”

I had a few flashbacks of him during Feeling B. Playing and singing. Then so many with Rammstein. For example him mostly happy and hyper. Also him eating confetti. Him playing antics. Like when he did a flip in the rafters right before one of our concerts. 

Richard came back and we realized Till was missing. We knew this wasn’t good. We hoped he was ok. 

“You don’t think they got Till?” Asked Richard.

“I hope not.”

“I wonder if he can hear us?”

“Me too.”

“I really wonder if he is going to come back?”

“Me too.”

“I miss him. I never should have got into a fight with him. I regret it and hate myself for that. I may never get to apologize.”

“I miss him too. I am sure he would have forgiven you.”

“That doesn’t make me anymore happy about what I did.”

“I know.”

We went to report Till missing. He had been gone a few days. I had a bad feeling about that.


	6. Oliver/Sadness

I was sitting on the beach next to Paul we were windsurfing. He was the one I did the activity with. We had been laughing and joking. He looked at me.

“Time to let me go. It isn’t worth keeping me alive after what happened.”

“We all miss you so much. We are all still here for you Paul.”

He then the way he looked changed. He was covered in blood and looked like a mess barely recognizable. He was crying.

“I am a monster. Just say your goodbyes.”

“No, your not a monster. We still care. No, matter what.”

I woke up yelling and Richard heard me. I fell asleep in the room Paul was in. I fell asleep on a chair and must have fallen to the floor. I was crying. Richard sat down beside me. 

“It’s ok what happened?”

“I had a nightmare where we were on the beach windsurfing. Then Paul told me we should let him go he is a monster. He was crying. He changed from happy to covered in blood and looking like he did when you found him.”

“Paul, your not a monster. I still love you. I am not letting you go. Not for that reason. Till is missing. We are worried. Please come back.”

“Your my friend please come back Paul.”

Richard helped me up. I sat back in the chair. I was sitting in. I had a bad feeling about what happened to Till. I hoped he was ok.


	7. Richard/Shock

I had put one of Paul's lifeless hands in mine. His injuries healed. He still had the breathing tube down his throat and he still had the feeding tube. I was still sad. 

"Paul, I love you. I miss you a lot. This hurts so fucking much. I know this isn't your fault it is mine. I hope one day you can forgive me." I said as I kissed him on the head.

His heart monitor went nuts. I had to call the nurse that was in the kitchen taking dinner. She came running and called the doctor. I was kicked out of the room. 

I ran to wake up Schneider, Flake, and Oliver. We ran into the kitchen. We set it up as the makeshift waiting room. We were all a mess. 

"Do you think this is it?" asked Ollie.

"I hope not. I don't think I could forgive myself." I said.

"He is a fighter he made it this far." Said Flake.

I hoped he was ok. I was scared and worried. They seemed to be taking forever. 

The doctor came out and said that we could see him. The three of us walked into the room. We sat down in the chairs. We noticed that the breathing tube and feeding tube was gone. We looked at each other. The doctor came into the room. 

"I will be seeing you guys later."

He walked out and the nurse said that she was staying. We sat confused. What did this mean. I saw that his clothes were changed. I hoped he was ok.


	8. Paul/Shock

I could hear everything. It was like a light switch being turned on. I now was left with images of what happened and the fight me and Richard got into. Being told Till is missing that wasn't good. I hoped the Stasi didn't have him.

I felt Richard grab my hand and talk to me. I felt him kiss me. I then heard the monitor go crazy. I heard him call someone. I heard him be kicked out of the room. 

I then slowly opened my eyes and realized there was a tube down my throat. Felt a few more in other places. I looked and realized the person I heard was a nurse. Then a doctor walked into the room. He checked me. He removed the tubes and everything. Then seen if I could move. I could but very weakly. Then he tried to see if I could walk. Not without help. He said that will come back later. Then he gave me a thing of water to drink and I dropped it. I then was given a snack and I dropped it. They then helped me change clothes. Clean up and helped me eat something. I felt helpless. After that I went back to sleep. They were going to have me do therapy. 

I was sad. As if remembering what happened to me wasn't bad enough. This was bad and would I ever be 100 percent. Also would we find Till? I am stuck in my mind and that is even frightening.


	9. Richard/Guten Abend

I once again had one of Paul's hands in mine. Everyone else went to bed. Something felt different this time. His hands were warmer. 

"I am still sorry for what I did to you. I wish I didn't argue with you. I never thought you would end up hurt like this."

I had my hand down and was crying. I felt my hand being lightly being squeezed. I jumped and let go. I then heard something hit the floor. I looked up to see Paul wasn't on the bed no more that he fell out of bed. 

I ran to the other side of the bed to see him shaking. I ran and got the nurse and she looked at him. She looked at me.

"He is having a bad nightmare. I can't lift him. He also can't feed himself. He needs help walking. He hasn't said anything. He is to do therapy because he is too weak right now."

"Can he come to my room?"

"Yes, if you need me I am here and bring him to his appointments and he needs food when he wakes up. I will make it."

"Can I feed him?"

"Yes, can I show you how?"

"Yes, upstairs door on the right."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"Does he have to stay laying down?"

"No."

I picked up Paul. I carried him to my room. I sat in the corner of my room with Paul on my lap. His head was on my chest by my head. I had got a blanket. I covered us both up with it. He shook and shook. I had a feeling I knew what he was dreaming about. I had my arms around him. 

Finally the shaking stopped with a small jump. I felt him trying to move. But couldn't I could feel how panicked he was in his movements. I was sad. 

"Paul, it is me. I will not hurt you."

He stopped moving. I got up with him in my arms. I laid him on my bed. Had him propped up in a sitting position. I stepped back and saw for a second blue/gray. Was he looking at me? I sat down and realized my move probably hurt him more. I am so stupid. 

I got up and saw I did see blue/Gray. I called the nurse and she gave me soup to feed Paul and told me he will tell me when he is done. Also she gave me some milk. To Help him with. She went over how and I went from there. I put the first spoon into the chicken noodle soup and put to his mouth. He looked embarrassed. 

"It is ok. I am sorry for the way I treated you. If I had been nice this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault. I now understand why you take pictures."

I started to cry. He tried to put his hand up. It fell at his side. I did finish feeding him. I sat in the corner and cried. 

A few months later he was able to walk on his own. We still didn't find Till. He could feed himself. He was sitting at the dinner table. He had come in from learning how to windsurf again with Ollie. He had some soup. 

I went to sit next to him and he moved he took the soup too his room and shut the door. I then looked at my iPhone and used it to track Till's. I knew even if his phone was died it would still track it. I it showed me he was in the cemetery. 

I walked into the cemetery and followed the pinpoint on my phone. I then found a door. I then made it to a elevator. I took it. I then noticed as I was following the hallway that it was a underground Stasi hideout. I made it to the last room and found Till. He didn't look so good. I turned around and noticed two people standing there.

"Who are you?"

"Richard Krispe lead Gitarre of the band Rammstein. Also Lead Singer and Gitarre of Emigrate. Why, did you hurt Till and Paul?"

"To make a statement and your next."

I had no idea what was going to happen. I knew it was going to be a living Hell. I know I deserve whatever they were going to do to me. After what happened to Paul I deserved it.


	10. Paul/Found Till and Richard

A few months later I was allowed to go through training for the Polizei. The German police and another few months I was allowed to work for them. My first job was to find Till and Richard. I used my iPhone to check location on both their phones and they were both in the Cemetery. 

I drove to the cemetery alone and followed where my phone took me. I found the door and the elevator and went down. I walked through each room until I found the last room I looked in and found two people on the floor. I then ran      over to them. I checked to see if they were alive and they were. Looked and noticed I had found Richard and Till. I still had not tried to say anything because I had nothing to say up until this point.

"R-R-Reesh can you hear me?"

I got no answer. I was about to text for help when I heard a gun go off. I pulled out mine and turned around. I hit the guy. I knew it was a kill shot. I heard yelling and I saw the other Stasi. It ended up in a shootout. I was hit a few times but I had a bulletproof vest on. When it was over I walked and counted 1 2 3 4 5 6. I checked them all and they were all dead but the sixth person. I texted for help. I then looked closely at the sixth person. I realized it was Schneider. He must have tracked us and was hit. I put pressure on his wound. He looked at me. 

"I was hit by a stray bullet. It wasn't your fault officer did you find them?"

It was a chest wound. I felt horrible. I didn't mean to hit him. I started to cry. I hoped all three would be ok. 

"It is ok. It was a accident. At least those people can't hurt anyone else."

I heard someone coming and saw it was backup and help. "Was a civilian hit."

I nodded. "I came down looking for my friends after my cellphone told me where they were. I was hit by a stray bullet and it was a accident."

"Ok."

They took him and I led them to Richard and Till. Also they saw the bodies of the Stasi. I didn't like this. Then we left. I text Oliver and Flake to meet me at the hospital.

I was sitting in the waiting room when Oliver and Flake showed up. They saw me sitting in a chair. I wanted to break down and scream.

"Officer, did you use our friends phone to call us here?"

I had my head down. "Yes, I did. I found Richard and Till. It ended in a shootout 5 against 1 and I accidentally hit a civilian your friend Schneider. He has a chest wound. The other two are not responding. I am sorry. I tried to save Schneider."

At that moment I felt funny and passed out. It was better then dealing with this sadness. It hurt so much.


	11. Oliver/What Happed to Paul?

I went to help the Officer only to realize he had been hurt. He must not have realized it. Flake went to get the nurse. I realized he didn’t say anything about Paul. But, Paul's phone was used to contact us. I know Paul has been none verbal in the last two years. But, still he was considered family. 

A doctor and nurse had us follow them into a room with the officer. We both sat there and we told them what he told us. It would seem he had listed us as contacts in case something happened to him. That confused us.

He was put in a room with Richard and Till. We were told Schneider was going to be put in the room too. But, first who was this Officer. He had broken ribs from when he was hit. Then he was grazed on the side of the neck. He had to have stitches. He was a mess. Mentally we were told this might have been too much. It would be for anyone. We were told when he woke up he could go. He passed out because his nerves and no sleep. He order was to take it easy for awhile.

Then Till was beaten and had broken bones. Same with Richard. They just brought Schneider into the room and we were told he was going to make it. The bullet missed everything. 

I was sitting next to the Officer when he woke up. "Good evening.”

"Oliver, what happened?"

"You passed out from no sleep and stress. You were grazed on the side of your neck and have broken ribs from being hit. Schneider, is going to be just fine."

I looked in the Officer’s blue/gray eyes and saw something I have seen before. "That's good. I was afraid it was a kill shot like I did with the 5 Stasi."

"Wow, I did want to ask did you find Paul?"

The Officer rolled his eyes at me. He looked at the table next to him and saw his badge. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I read P. Landers. 

"Officer Landers, this still doesn’t answer my question of what happened to Paul."

“I regret not talking to Richard. I regret not speaking for two years. I hope him and Till are going to be ok."

"Officer, I think you had a hit to the head. Your were also told to rest and take it easy for awhile. "

I went and got the doctor and he released Officer Landers. I saw him sit next to Schneider. I knew he had a report to write. I felt sorry for him.


	12. Paul/Why

I sat next to Schneider and fell asleep in the chair next to him. I had a nightmare and found myself on the floor. I woke up to find Flake looking at me. He had a cup of something in his hands. I looked at my watch and found it was time to take my Medizin. I got into my pocket and got out my container I had them in. Flake handed me the cappuccino just the way I liked it. I took the Medizin. 

"Officer Landers, that must have been a bad dream."

"It was. Thanks, for the cappuccino. How did you know how I liked it?"

He smiled. "Just a guess."

"Officer, how is Till and Richard?"

Flake went to get the doctor and I stayed with Schneider. "Hurt bad. What was you thinking going down there. You could have been killed."

"It was stupid of me."

"Yes, it was. I thought I mortality injured you like the five guys shooting at me. I would have never been able to forgive myself if I hurt you. Schneider, do you understand that hurt me when I accidentally hit you?"

"Yes, Officer."

"That is Officer Landers."

The doctor came into the room and said he was going to be ok. He was just going to have to stay for a few days. Then I moved over to Till's bed. I sat next to him. I found he had been missing for a year and a half. Richard was missing six months. I knew this wasn't good.

I got a call from my office they found evidence this wasn't over. The told me to take some time off to get better before going back on the case. They said that I could write the report at this time at least part of it the rest had to come from Till and Richard.

I left the hospital and went home while Ollie and Flake stayed with everyone else. I got changed into my regular clothes and hid my uniform in the closet. I had a spare. I threw the other away at work it was destroyed. I then drove my Jeep to the Hospital. I walked into the room with flowers and a stuffed animal each for Richard and Till.

"Where have you been we were worried about you?" Asked Ollie.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Richard. I grabbed his lifeless hand in mine. I realized how he must have felt. I treated him badly. All he did was try to apologize and try to help me.

"Reesh, I am sorry. I do still love you." I whispered. 

I got up and kissed him on the head. I got up and sat next to Schneider. He looked at me. 

"Your ok. I am glad. Did you meet the officer with your last name? Do you know him?"

I got up as I shook my head. How can they not know that was me. I don't get it. That is weird.

I sat next to Till. Flake was looking at me. He was sitting on the other side of the bed. He was studying me.

"Paul, that is interesting you have the same injury on your neck in the same spot as Officer Landers. Do you know him?"

I just shook my head. I saw Flake was unconvinced. He knew something didn't add up. I could tell.

This day was bitter sweet Till and Richard got to come to my house and still hadn't woke up. They both were in a similar situation I was except not raped. Oliver watched Till and Richard. Flake found me at work in my office. I knew these people had to be stopped. I didn't give up. I had fallen asleep at my desk when I had another nightmare. I hit my head of the desk. 

I woke up to find myself in the hospital. I looked around. I saw Flake sitting next to me with a worried look on his face. My head hurt. 

The doctor entered the room. "Your friend here has really bad nightmares. He is lucky he just had to have five stitches from hitting the side of his head off the desk. He is free to go."

Flake looked at me and saw that I was awake. I got up and walked to the car and got in the drivers seat. Flake didn't argue with me. I drove back to my place. I was lost in thought.

"Officer Landers, you need to slow down."

I looked behind me and no one was there. So, I pulled off to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. I just started to cry.

"Fuck, Paul, you drive like the Polizei."

I decided to make a point I had nothing to lose. I drove to a deserted building. The doctor knew who I was. That I was Officer Landers. He also knew I was half crazy. I knew that. He knew that. My boss even knew that. My mind was half gone.

I walked to the top of the building. Flake followed me. I got near the ledge. Through my badge at his feet. I pulled out my gun. I put the muzzle up to my head and cocked it. I pulled the trigger.


	13. Flake/Paul is Disturbed

I was to late to yell no. I saw him fall to the ground. Reached down and put the thing he threw at my feet in my pocket. I then ran over to him and got on my knees next to him. I started to cry. I could have stopped this. I felt bad. I knew there was nothing could do for him. I sat against the bricks he was next to. I got the thing out of my pocket and looked at it. LT. P. Landers. 

“I was right but you was promoted. Paul, why did you do this?"

"Flake, I didn’t."

He got up unharmed. “The chambers of my Glock wasn’t loaded."

"Lt. Landers, not funny. Your one disturbed person. Wait your talking. Your the officer that talked to us?"

"Yes, also I first spoke when I found Richard. Also I need a partner to help me find all the people that did this to Till and Richard."

I then realized what trick he pulled. I now understand he couldn’t do it alone. I chose to help him. I took all the classes and became his partner. The others didn’t know. 

It was a few months when I completed the classes and a few more before I made it to Lt.  
There was no change in Till or Richard.


	14. Paul/Stasi Hideout

I was on the computer it had been months since my stunt on the abandoned building room. I was frustrated with this investigation. I had say. I then found these people were killing and leaving dead bodies all over town. It was me and Flake’s job to find the next target. I was hitting my head of my desk in frustration.

"Paul, are you ok?" Asked Schneider.

I shook my head and got up. I walked upstairs to check on Till and Richard. I went up stairs and sat next to Richard. I felt horrible. What I did to him. 

"Where am I?" Asked Till.

I ran to my room and quickly changed my clothes to get a statement. I hoped he could help direct this investigation somewhere. I went back downstairs. I text Flake. I called the nurse. Sat next to him and waited. 

The nurse walked into the room. He checked Till and called the doctor. We waited for the doctor to show up. 

The doctor showed up and did some tests. I watched and took notes on Till's condition. Good news was he was able to walk and everything. He had to build strength back. He was told to take it easy. I was happy for him. I still couldn’t smile. They took him to get a shower and changed clothes. 

I had asked if he was able to sit in the kitchen and they said that he could. So, after all that me and Flake had him step into the kitchen. I had him sit down. 

"Mr. Lindemann, my name is LT. Landers and this is my partner LT. Lorenz. We would like to ask you about the time your were kidnapped by the underground Stasi. The fact that they are still hurting people. The fact that I was the one who found you and Mr. Kruspe. It was a shootout 1 against 5 and I got them. But, your friend Mr. Schneider was looking for you guys and I accidentally hit him with a stray bullet. He is ok."

"Are you kidding me?"

Schneider came up the stairs with Oliver. The both found us in the kitchen. "Paul, I am not mad at you but why didn’t you tell me?" Asked Schneider.

"I don’t think now is the time for this." Said Flake.

"No, not you too." Said Oliver.

"Could someone tell me what is going on?"

"I am LT. Paul Landers with the Polizei and this is my partner LT. Flake Lorenz also with the Polizei."

"You have been talking?" Asked Oliver and Schneider at the sametime.

"Yes."

"Now back to your question they would hit me and beat me until I was unconscious. But, I did hear their main hideout was underneath a building in the woods."

I was able to pull up a map and Till showed me where. Schneider had brought up my laptop. I looked at my background it was the last happy picture from our last tour. That Oliver had taken of me and Richard. I started to cry.

I got up and walked into the room Richard was in. Sat next to him cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"How?"

"He was looking for you Till. I became a Officer because you guys ended up missing and I convinced Flake to join and be my partner."

"I will stay with him. You two be careful."

"We will."

Me and Flake had called for backup to the place we needed to go. It took us a few months to catch them all but we did. 50 people in total. I hoped it was over. But most were found in a underground basement in a house. That had been in the woods. The rest in treehouses.


	15. Richard/Where Is Paul?

I woke up to find someone sitting next to me. "Paul?"

They had been asleep and they jumped and fell out of the chair. I thought it was funny. I then looked and realized it wasn’t Paul. He looked at me.

"No, I am not Paul. I am Till."

"I see he is probably still mad at me or hates me and I don’t blame him."

"I wouldn’t say that."

He got the nurse. He got the doctor and I was able to walk. I just had to build up strength. I got a shower. I then ate a bowl of soup. Then I went into Paul’s office. I found his guitar case covered in dust. Like he never touched it after the night we argued. I opened it and got out his Les Paul. I started to play it. 

I played it every day. I realized I had seen Till, Oliver, and Schneider. I had no idea what happened to Flake and Paul. Maybe the found long lost love or something. I knew I messed up. I had been thinking about Paul every day. I was sleeping in his room. I found his hoodie and beanie and put it on. It was a hoodie he had that was a bit big for him. I remember he got it on a tour when he forgot his jacket. 

Everyone started to visit less and do their own thing. I lonely and sad. It had been months since I woke up. 

I went I heard glass shattering. I went downstairs and found two guys fighting. One was the Polizei and the other one looked like the Stasi. The Stasi pulled at a knife. The Officer wasn’t wearing a uniform. He was wearing a tee shirt that said he worked for the Polizei. It looked like he was off duty. He got stabbed in the upper leg. He snapped the guy’s neck. He he got out his gun. He then limped over to me.

"Richard, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am."

At that moment another Stasi came into the room. Him and the Officer shot at the same time. The Stasi was hit in the chest. The Officer was hit in the neck. Another one entered the room and I took the gun out of the Officer‘s hand. He was looking at me. He was moving his eyes in a up and down movement. He was trying to say yes. I saw the guy had the guy pointed at the Officer. I shot him and it hit him in the chest. I dropped the gun and called for help and grabbed a towel to apply pressure to the Officer‘s neck wound. 

I put pressure on his neck and he flinched. I checked the other side of his neck for injury. I noticed a tattoo on his neck. I noticed a name on his shirt. LT. P. Landers. 

I moved to have him leaning on me. He found the hand I wasn’t using to try to stop the bleeding in his neck. He grabbed it weakly. I didn’t see this coming. 

He was on his way into or and he didn’t want to let go of my hand. He held up his other hand. They stopped. He couldn’t really speak. He mouthed the words. I am sorry and I love you Reesh. 

"I forgive you. I love you too Paul."

His hand slipped from mine and I couldn’t help but cry. I called everyone and told them to meet me here. I had no idea he worked for the Polizei. I fell asleep from stress.

I heard talking. I didn’t open my eyes. I just listened. 

"Should we tell him? Paul, tracked those people to the house. Then he busted through the window fighting with him. He got cut pretty bad. Plus the knife to the leg. Then being shot to the neck. He is a mess. They lost him twice." Said Till.

"I know my partner was only trying to save Richard. I know he loves and cares about him."

"You guys I can hear you." I said.

I looked at them. I counted three. I then noticed the shirt that was like Paul’s. It said Lt. F. Lorenz. 

Flake got the stuff I needed out of my house after I gave him a list. I gave him my full statement. He brought Paul’s Jeep. I didn’t argue. I then left. I checked into a hotel. I then went to a bar to start making some bad choices.


	16. Paul/Where is Everyone?

I woke up and looked around to find I was alone. I remembered what happened. Then I realized that Richard had to witness me almost dying in his arms. I felt horrible for him. I was still thinking when a nurse walked into the room. I she got the doctor and I was released. I then found a note and keys to a new house. I was allowed to go back to work. I still had the bandage on my neck. It had been a month. 

I then went to the house. I found my office. I clicked on my computer and read through my emails. I was glad Richard shot the last Stasi and the ordeal was over. Flake quit and I typed up my resignation to the Polizei. I then read about a Rammstein cover band and found they still needed a rhythm guitar player. I email them and got the job. I the changed my clothes into something I found of Richard's it was one of his hoodies and one of his hats. I then left to go preform with this cover band.

I made it to the place I was supposed to preform. It was a bar. I walked on stage with the band. I hooked up my gear. I started playing. I was nervous. I hadn’t played in years. I saw Richard, Till, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake in the audience. I wonder if they remembered me?I woke up and looked around to find I was alone. I remembered what happened. Then I realized that Richard had to witness me almost dying in his arms. I felt horrible for him. I was still thinking when a nurse walked into the room. I she got the doctor and I was released. I then found a note and keys to a new house. I was allowed to go back to work. I still had the bandage on my neck. It had been a month. 

I then went to the house. I found my office. I clicked on my computer and read through my emails. I was glad Richard shot the last Stasi and the ordeal was over. Flake quit and I typed up my resignation to the Polizei. I then read about a Rammstein cover band and found they still needed a rhythm guitar player. I email them and got the job. I the changed my clothes into something I found of Richard's it was one of his hoodies and one of his hats. I then left to go preform with this cover band.

I made it to the place I was supposed to preform. It was a bar. I walked on stage with the band. I hooked up my gear. I started playing. I was nervous. I hadn’t played in years. I saw Richard, Till, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake in the audience. I wondered if they remembered me?


	17. Richard/Wasted

I was watching the band preform and they were not bad. I was listening to the band preform. The Rhythm guitarist sounded and acted a lot like Paul. I was so upset because of what happened to him and I felt it was my fault. I then proceeded to get drunk. Then I ran into the bathroom and did coke. I had no idea I was followed. I was being followed all that night. I then went back to sit with everyone else. I had a horrible night.  
I drove home not knowing I was being followed. I walked into my house. I did more coke. I missed Paul. I then passed out.


	18. Paul/What Have I Done?

I had been following Richard. I walked into my house and saw that it was quite. I went to my office and put down my guitar. I went upstairs to look for Richard. I found Richard on the floor I ran over to him. I then blacked out.

I woke up and I was on the floor of a abandoned building. It was dark. I felt around and I found my phone. I my hand hit something. It was cold and sticky. I then grabbed around and found a flashlight. I found my phone and Richard's.   
     
I looked around. The wet and sticky stuff was blood. I followed the trail. I then found it stopped at a body that was badly beaten. Face down on the ground. The person was tied up. I cut them loose and with the knife in my pocket. I checked for a pulse and it was so weak I lost it. I started cpr. The person wasn't breathing either. I had asked my phone to call for help. Then used Richard's to ask me and the injured person was. 

Help came and I was able to get the person breathing again. I went to the hospital with them. I found my headphones in my pocket and put them in my phone. That is when I noticed a message sent to my phone. It was a video I opened it and it was Richard. He was scared and said that no matter what happens tonight I consent for you to do what ever to me Paul. Then I realized there was another message. I opened it and realized it was also from Richard. He said that he still consented for me to do whatever to him Paul. This time he was covered in blood. I took out Richard's phone and it was the screen was badly cracked. How did we get there?

I left and got Richard a new phone. I gave it to hospital staff. I had called everyone first and then email my resignation to Rammstein. I then left the country and went to Iceland. I then got stayed in my new house hidden. I didn’t care what happened to me anymore. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I felt horrible. I didn’t stay to find out how bad or what all I did to Richard. All I knew was I was a monster.


	19. Till/Who Did This?

I was sitting in the hospital. I was sitting in chair next to Richard. I wondered who did this to him. I had been given Richard's phone. I noticed it was brand new. I noticed a contact missing from it. That contact was Paul. I was told Richard was found in a abandoned building with a ex Polizei. 

I was jerked out of my thoughts by my phone going off. I read the email and it was from Paul. I am leaving the band and you will never find me. I am a monster. He sent the clip. He went to say he blacked out and he felt bad. He said that he deserved to be forgotten. 

At that moment the rest of the band came into the room. They looked upset. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What?" I asked. 

"This, was sent to my phone last night while I was sleeping." Said Flake.

It was Richard. But, pleading that he gave his permission to Paul to do this to him. But, I listened closer. 

"Now say it. That's it make. Him think you convincing."

"Oh, my gosh Paul was set up."

"Yes, he was and I am on it."

At that moment the doctor walked in. "Your friend is lucky he was found when he was. He had internal injury from being beaten with a object. He was stabbed and shot. He was stabbed in the side and shot in the leg. We had to give him blood but I hope he will wake up soon."

I was looking at my friend and thinking who found him. "Doc, who found him?"

"Very short guy I don't know the name but he was very upset."

"I bet he was."

I knew we had to find Paul before it was to late and something happened to him. I knew Paul blamed himself for this. He didn't do it.


	20. Richard/We Have To Find Paul

I woke up to look around. I saw Till sitting next to me crying. He looked really sad. Flake just walked into the room with Schneider. 

"We caught the person who did this and we found APUL in Iceland." Said Schneider.

"I can't believe you went back to working for the Polizei Flake and I can't believe Schneider is your partner." Said Till.

"Paul?" I said.

Till went get the doctor and I was checked. I was released. I was confined to a wheelchair because both my legs had been broken. But, we set off to go to Iceland. We hoped we were not too late. I knew this was bad after all he had been through already. Oliver also came with us. We all hoped we were not too late.


	21. Flake/What The Hell Paul

We had found the house Paul lived in Iceland. We broke into the house and saw Paul hanging from a beam. Me, Till, Oliver, and Schneider worked to cut him down. He was just starting to turn blue. We worked to revive him. We noticed his wrists were both cut. I then worked on the bleeding. 

"Come on Paul. Come back and stay with us. What the hell why did you do this?" I asked.

I knew we didn't want to lose him. He started breathing again and we were thankful. I was thankful Schneider didn't give up trying to revive him. Richard watched the whole thing. He was crying he had found a note. It was by Paul. It had said how he didn't think he deserved to live. How he was sorry he hurt Richard. How he felt and it was sad. 

Help came and we all went to the hospital. We were sitting and waiting when the doctor came to talk to us. "Your friend is lucky. He is alive and is going to make a full recovery. He is lucky you found him when you did. He has 10 stitches in both wrist 20 all together. Does anyone know why he did this?"

Richard stepped forward and told the whole history and that is when they thought it in Paul's best interest to medicate him. They didn't want him to do anything else. I didn't blame them at this point I missed my friend. But, Paul wasn't himself since he was kidnapped. Richard decided to stay with him and we stayed somewhere close incase he needed us.


	22. Paul/Punishment

I was sitting on the dock thinking about my old life. I can't believe I hurt Richard like that. I felt horrible. I never wanted to hurt the man I loved. I was thinking how the world would be better off without me. I didn't want to hurt anybody else. I deserved this punishment. I was a horrible person. 

I got up and went to my house. I bought a knife and a rope. I was thinking about how happy I used to be. I was no longer. I had no family and friends. It was better this way. I could hurt no one else. I deserved this punishment. 

I got the rope and tied it around a beam. Then stood on a chair. I then put the rope around my neck. I slit both wrist. Then I moved and rocked the chair. It fell from underneath me. 

I could see my life flash before my eyes. I saw my past with feeling B. My childhood. My past with Richard. My past with Rammstein. Then there was a blinding light. Then I could breath again. That was weird. I knew that meant someone found me and brought me back. But, who? Why, would one of the guys if they found me bring me back after what I did? I knew I was going to find out. 

I could hear them talking. "Paul, Please, stay. Come back you didn't do this. I was forced to say that. I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me. I miss you." Said Richard.

I could tell he was crying. I could feel he had his hand gently on top of mine. I felt bad for him. I could not wake up yet. I just listened to him. I felt him kiss me on the hand. 

''I love you Paul."

I tried to move my hand he had in his hands. I was able to alittle. I heard beeping. Then saw a flash of light. I gripped the person in a death grip.

"Paul, calm down you have stitches in your wrist. I am here. It is only the doctor."

I was able to follow the light. I then looked at Richard. "He can go but keep him on these."

I was able to leave. It was as I was leaving I noticed that Richard was in a wheelchair. "Paul, you didn't do this. We caught the guy. I was forced to say it was you.

We went to find the others. We then went back to Germany. I still had problems dealing with things.


	23. Richard/Please Paul be yourself again

It had a few months since we brought Paul back home. He was locked in his office most of the time. I wished he would talk to someone. He didn't and it concerned us all. I was able to walk again. I then noticed Paul had been dressing like me. I was wearing cloths like he did. I went to my office and noticed one of my ESP's were missing. In its place I found a Gibson Les Paul. I was shocked and wondered Paul what are you up too. We were supposed to go on tour again in a few days. This I found was interesting. I wondered if the guy's knew about what Paul had planned. 

It was the day of the concert and we had a opening act of songs. I was shocked as I was backstage watching this. I was given a song list. It was a tribute band to Emigrate. The songs were In My Tears, Eat You Alive, Born ON My Own, Let's Go, and War. The band was called Ausländer. I was shocked when they came out because it was Rammstien. I was even more shocked by the lead singer it was Paul. He didn't do a bad job. The rest of the band didn't do a bad job either. I wonder whose idea that was. After that we preformed as Rammstien. 

It was the 5th concert we were doing and we were in the middle of the song Deuschland remix. When I noticed everyone stopped what they were doing. I also stopped what I was doing and went on ground level. I saw what my band mates were looking at. I did a head count Oliver, Schneider, and Flake. I took off running and knelled next to Paul's lifeless body. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Oliver. He picked up Paul's lifeless body and carried him backstage. Paul's sitck person outfit was glowing in the dark hallways. We met the medics. He checked Paul and he was still alive. He used smelling salt to revive Paul. I broke down crying. 

Paul woke up and looked around. "Richard?"

"Paul, you passed out and fell off the stage. Are you ok? Do you hurt any where? Are you in any pain?" Asked a medic who had been told what happened. 

"Richard?"

He was taken to the hospital and I stayed behind and told everyone that the rest of the concert was canceled. I then drove my house thank god we were in Berlin. I had to take a shower. I then walked outside to start my car. It would not start. I then walked into the house got the keys to Paul's Jeep and went to the hospital. 

I had just sat down when the doctor came to talk to us. "You can see him. He over worked himself. He kept asking for Richard. He has a knot on his head. He broke is left are and wrist when he landed on it. We gave him meds to sleep. He is free to go. 

Oliver had to carry him to the Jeep and ride with me. I had mixed feelings. I hoped he would be ok. I know we put him to bed in his stick person suit. But, at least we were able to turn it off. I watched Paul sleeping. He was under strong meds. I kissed him on the lips and tucked him into bed. 

"I love you Paul. Please, go back to being yourself."


	24. Paul/What Happened?

I woke up and realized I was in my own bed. I got up and noticed I was still in the stick figure outfit. I then noticed my arm was in a cast to my elbow. What happened last night? My head hurt. I found my medicine and took them and one was a pain medicine. It was dark so I turned on the light from the stick figure outfit. I hear guitar music from Richard's guitar. I started to turn the knob to the door and everything went dark.

I woke up in the hospital this time. I saw Richard talking to the doctor. "He had a concussion. Your friend Flake had hit him hard." 

"He fell off stage from overworking himself and broke his arm and wrist. He had a concussion then too."

"He will be ok. When he wakes up he can go."

"Richard?"

They both looked at me and the doctor checked me and let me go. Richard drove me home. Slept all the way home. He carried me into the house. He then set me on the couch and I slept on the couch. I this time felt him cover me up and kiss me. I heard a thump and crying. 

I could barely open my eyes and I saw Richard sitting on the floor across the room. He was sitting in a ball crying. I felt bad for him. I had no energy. 

"Richard, I love you." I said very weakly and fell asleep.

I felt Richard pick me up and put me in bed. I could feel him put his head on my chest. I heard him crying himself to sleep. 

I was in a room. One of the bad guys had Richard. I was running to save him. I was a few feet from him and he was strapped to a bomb. I got close and was tossed across the room and into a wall as Richard was blown up. 

I woke up with and looked around. I felt my heart pounding so hard and it hurt. I was shaking. I still felt someone on top of my chest. The movement woke them up. I saw Richard was looking at me. 

"Calm down Paul."

I couldn't speak. He still had his head on my chest. "It was a nightmare. You was yelling in your sleep. I am still here. I am not dead. Please, calm down. I don't get blown up."

"Richard, I am sorry."

I passed out again from the stress. I felt bad for everything that happened and the trouble I caused. I didn't understand why he stayed. 

I woke up and this time I noticed Richard hadn't moved. I was able to gently move sideways and of the bed. I then covered him up and kissed him. I then changed out of my stick person outfit. I noticed the cast was bright green.

I went downstairs and made something to eat. I also made something for Richard. I sat at the table when my phone went off. It read read come now or he dies. I the wrote a note to Richard. I went to my office and got my Glock. I had my badge still. I called my old boss and got my job back. I went into my closet and changed into my old uniform. I got into my Jeep and left. 

I realized I had forgot my phone on the table. This I knew wasn't going to be good. I then walk walked into the building. I was in the dark but quite. I heard something blow up outside. But, I stayed in the place I was. I was lucky I had night vision glasses.

I then saw the person and that is when he came out me. It was a fight. I lost because of my broken arm and wrist. I got the crap beat out of me and I was knocked out.


	25. Richard/This Is Bad

I woke up to find I was alone. I walked downstairs and found food on the table with a note. I also noticed Paul‘s phone on the table. I grabbed it and went to my room. I changed into my uniform. I never told anyone I was a medic. I grabbed the phone and called Flake and Schneider and told them to meet me at the location that was sent to the phone. 

I made it to the location and I found Schneider and Flake. They made me put on a bulletproof vest under my uniform before going on. Then they asked if I could be given a weapon and were told by their boss yes. In this case it was a Special reason. 

We entered the building and I was also handed a flashlight. I had stepped on something. I realized it was Paul‘s glock. I picked it up and handed the other weapon back to Flake. I was given some rounds for it and I checked it and the chambers were filled. I cocked it. We came to the end of the building. I then saw a guy standing there and then. He had a rope around Paul’s neck. 

"Halt, Nein." I yelled.

He kicked the thing from under Paul. "I am pleased that I am the last one of the guys who you guys have been trying to stop. This is pleasing to watch your friend die."

He shot me as I shot him. I got winded for a two minutes. I got up and ran over to where Schneider and Flake was. I called for help. I could tell that Paul wasn’t breathing. I got out my equipment. I handed Schneider mask to help to bring Paul back. He had to squeeze it to force air into his lungs. I started cpr and Flake called for help. I had Flake set a stopwatch. I got out a defibrillator as well. 

"Come on Paul. Don’t give up now. It is finally over."

"Richard, it has been seven minutes. I think he is gone.“

I stopped for a moment and noticed something. I something pounding underneath my hand. Schneider noticed something to because he didn’t stop helping me. I got out the pulse ox and checked and lifted Paul‘s hand to show Schneider. We both smiled. 

I put my head on Paul‘s chest and started to cry. I was never going to fight with him again. Help came and I took over helping Paul breathe. I was glad Schneider helped me get that bulletproof vest off him. I noticed Paul‘s Jeep was blown up.

I stayed with him. I was told there might be some damage because of what happened to him. Also I hoped he was going to be okay.


	26. Paul/Richard?

I know time passed. I knew I had been hurt bad. I felt something on my chest. I looked to see a medic uniform. I found my arm wasn't broken anymore. I looked around to find I was in a hospital bed. How was someone able to join me? I moved my hand to put it ontop on them. I fell back asleep. 

I felt someone kiss me on the lips and I opened my eyes. I he was still laying there and hugged me. With what strength I had I hugged him back. He looked at me. He got up and got the doctor. I was released. I fell asleep on the car ride home.

I felt Richard move me and put me in bed. I felt his head on my chest. I heard him crying. I was too weak to do much. I never said anything. I just looked around. 

I stopped breathing in my sleep for a few seconds and scared from a nightmare. I was awake and crying. Richard looked at me concerned. He had fear in his eyes. Wrapped his arms around me tighter. He wiped the tears out of my eyes. 

"Paul, I miss you."

"Richard?" I whispered.

A few days later I was strong enough to move. I was able to get out of bed like last time. This time I made breakfast for me and Richard. I changed my clothes. I was wearing a beanie and a Rammstein shirt. I was wearing black pants and a black boots.

I rode my bike to get checked. I was told my cop days were over and I was ok with that. I then found out I could drive again. I bought new Jeep and it was Olive green. I was enjoying the day. I had then went to a walking trail I like to go on. I wanted to get time to think about everything.

I was on the trail. When I realized me and Richard had no love in our relationship. I felt horrible. I then ran down the path to my vehicle. I drove home.

I walked into the house and it was so quiet. I then walked past his office and that I heard noise. I walked in. I saw Richard sitting on the floor. He was drinking. I then got into one of his dressers and pulled out the lube. I put my finger in Richard’s hole. I then put two, then three, then I put my dick in Richard and moved so that he was I enjoying it. I seen him grabbing his dick and keep time with me. We both rode out our orgasms. I ended up pulling myself out of Richard and fell to the floor. I passed out.


	27. Richard/Was That a Dream

I woke up and found Paul curled up next to me with no clothes on. He realized I didn't have any one eaither and I panicked. Did I hurt him. I was so drunk I couldn't remember what happened last night. I checked him and he seemed to be ok. I saw the bottle of lube and didn't like where this was going. I got some clothes on Paul and then myself. I took him to his room.

I sat in the corner. I felt someone put their arms around me. I started to cry. I never looked up. I don't see who I was crying on.

"I hope I didn't hurt Paul last night."

"Richard, you didn't."

"He has been through too much. I thought I was going to lose him too mean times and that is why I became a medic."

"I know."

"He hasn't said a word in months. I don't think I was fast enough and he has some kind of brain damage."

"I don't think so. He just got his drivers licenses back."

"What?"

"Yes, Richard, I think you saved him."

"Also about last night you were the one who got fucked not him. You looked sad and miserable. So, he topped you."

I turned around and hit him in the face. I decked him. I kept hitting him. He took it. I didn't understand. When I stopped I realized I had hit Paul. He just looked at me and smiled. 

"Do you feel better?"

"No, I am so sorry."

I broken his nose and gave him to black eyes. I felt horrible. I ran and got my backpack and went to taking care of him. He looked at me.  

I got his nose to stop bleeding. I picked him up and put him in his bed. I ran downstairs to my office. I locked the office door. I sat on the floor and cried. 

It wasn't long after that I got dressed in my medic outfit. I then grabbed a pocket knife and had it my hand. I heard my door brake. Then saw Paul standing in the doorway. He grabbed the knife and I saw he was wearing his uniform.

"I thought my cop days were over medic but I was wrong. But, who saved me?"

"Me and Schneider."

"Thank you."

He passed out and hit his head off my desk. I could not understand what happened until I seen blood. I grabbed the first aid kit from under my desk. I found when he grabbed the knife he cut his hand and arm. It was bad. I called for help I felt bad. 

I went to the hospital with my partner. This time his pain was my fault. I felt like crap.


	28. Paul/I Am Ok

I woke up to find Richard in the room with me. He was sleeping. I was able to get up. I found a nurse. I was released and found I had 10 stitches in my hand and 10 in my arm. I walked back to Richard. I put my good hand on his shoulder. I he woke up with a jump. I then gave him my good hand. We held hands as we walked home. 

"Paul, I am so."

I kissed him to shut him up. I stopped at my Jeep and got my camera out of it. I had just put it there. I had Richard follow me. I took him to a quiet spot and handed him the camera. I saw him take a few good pictures. Then I took some and we kept walking. I went to the cemetery where he found me. I took some of the graves. 

"They are dated to the 1500's."

"Paul, I see that. You sound so different when you talk. I really think you should get that checked."

"Mild, damage to my vocal cords from being hanged twice."

I saw he cringed. "Reesh, I am fine really. I forgive you."

I heard a clicking noise. I noticed Reesh set his backpack that he had next to him out of sight in tall grass hidden well. I got my gun out and noticed the person had one. I hit the he hit shot off two shots before I got him. The last one knocked me to the ground and I couldn't breathe. 

I woke up in pain I realize my ribs must be broken. I went to check where the guy was standing. He was dead. He was hit in the chest. I then realized I hadn't seen Richard. I then walked over to Reesh. He wasn't moving. I noticed he had been hit. It must have been the first shot. He had been hit in the chest too. I laid my head on his chest not caring if I got covered in blood or not and cried.

"This is my fault. I should not have brought you out here. I know I cannot bring you back. I failed to protect you. I love you."

I cried myself to sleep. I was in deep sadness. What I didn't know was there was their was a catch to this.


	29. Richard/Paul Do Not Cry I Am Alive.

I woke up in pain. I found Paul with his head on me. I was able to move him. I looked and found my bag and his Glock. I noticed he killed someone I called my partner and Paul's two Partners. That was the condition he went to work with Schneider and Flake. My partner showed up first and then the other two. 

"What happened?"

"We were shot. Looks like Paul thinks I am dead. But, I think it is cracked ribs and bruising. I don't know about Paul. He hit the guy and killed him. Schneider, thanks for the bulletproof vest and the back up. Your right being married to a cop. I do need it."

"Told you so."

"Paull, how is he?"

Paull Heiko Ghezzi was my partner the medic. "Well, it looks like he has broken ribs and bruises. That was a large caliber gun that was used."

We went to the hospital and we were told to take it easy. Paull helped me get Paul home. I put him in bed. 

I took a shower. I changed my clothes and sat down on the floor. I heard crying. I got on the bed. I wrapped my arms around Paul and kissed his head. He looked up at me.

"Reesh?"

"Paul, don't cry I am here."

"How?"

"Thank Schneider, he gave me a bulletproof vest."

"I really am going to owe him one day."

"How did we get here?"

"Paull."

"Wow, you was busy."

"You have broken ribs like me and bruised chest. I see you killed the guy."

"Yes, he was trying to kill us."

"I know. I am sorry for everything and I love you Paul."

I then turned around got his dick out of his pants. I then went down on him. I could tell he was enjoying the pleasure. He put his hand through my hair. He cum in my mouth as he said my name. He then fell peacefully asleep. I was happy for once. He was so cute when he was sleeping so peacefully. I kissed him and covered him up. I then lied next to him and went to bed.


	30. Paul/Finally

I was better and so was Richard. We went back on tour as a band. I was finally back to myself. We were all able to put all that behind us. I was playing in the middle of Zeig Dich this was the 8th concert when the room kept spinning. I noticed Richard's medic partner. Who he asked to go on tour with us. I started to talk to him. My son who noticed something wrong and I never told him anything came running over to me. 

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Take, this play the rest of the concert."

"I don't."

"Emil, do it please."

I noticed he got some help from staff with something to wear and ended on stage. I smiled. That was the funniest I ever did to the poor kid. He didn't know the half of what I been through and neither did his sister. I went  
to my dressing room too the meds Paull gave me and laid down on a couch. I fall asleep. 

It was after the concert. I have a dream and I couldn't wake up. I felt as if I have been hit by a Mack truck. I have a horrible nightmare. I heard yelling and screaming. 

When I was finally able to get up I saw two people crying in the corner of the room. I noticed one was my son and he was hugging Khira Richard's daughter. Emil was covered in something. He had a few bandages on him. What happened when I passed out.

"What happened?"

"Dad, the stage. There was a explosion and it collapsed. Part of the band was hurt bad."

I got up and both of them followed me. I was glad I drove. I went to the hospital and glad we were in Berlin. That was easy because I was well known. We ran to the part of the hospital to find Paull and Oliver. Where was everyone else I didn't like this. They looked as if they were crying. We sat down. 

"This was bad." Paull said handing me his phone.

I watched what happened and it was a Pyrotechnic. That went wrong. I started to cry. I don't understand how. I got called back too the room along with the kids. I walked into room and sat next to Richard. I noticed Schneider was next to him. Then I noticed them bring in Flake and Till. 

Richard had a few broken bones from the stage collapse. He wasn't where the bad part of the damage was. He did get knocked out. 

"Paul?"

"Paul?"

I looked and noticed Richard and Schneider was awake. I was so happy. I got the doctor and they were released. I found Paull, Oliver, Emil, and Khira was staying at our house to help take care of people. Everyone went to my house except me. I sat next to Till and Flake. I noticed they got hurt the worst. I knew they were going to take a long time to heal. 

I went to my house and it was a circus. I hid in my office. That was until my son found me. I sat and played my guitar. 

"How are they dad?"

"Bad, they got hurt really bad and that should have been me not you."

"It is ok. Richard told me all you been through lately. You needed a break."

"I cannot believe this happened."

I got up and I got dressed. I drove to the stage. I was allowed in scince I worked for the city. I took out my flashlight and looked around. I was listening to my music on my cellphone as I was look at the stage. I was listening to Hollowed Be Thy Name By Iron Maiden. I looked at the stage and found something. I had found a piece of place that had nothing to do with the set up.

I showed the other Polizei and they were shocked. I was mad. It was a bomb not pyrotechnics. My friends and family was hurt do to a bomb. I knew I had to find who did this. 

"Lt. Landers are you ok?"

"No, my friends and family was hurt due this bomb. I can't believe it."

At that moment my phone went off. I had just got called to the hospital. I knew this could not be good.

I walked into the hospital to find there was a hostage situation. I was scared. I was told which room. I was able to go from room to room quietly. I was very sad. I looked and saw the guy in Till and Flake room. My music was still playing Hallowed Be Thy Name on repeat. I was lightly singing to myself. While I was thinking. 

I then entered the room and had been shot a few times. I this was a few months after the bomb. I hid in my office for a few months. I was able to shoot the guy and then passed out.


	31. Flake/Paul Can You Hear Me?

I woke up and saw a man with a gun and remembered what happened. It was blurry. I reached around and found my glasses. I saw the guy shoot at a Polizei repeatedly. I then the Officer shot back and hit him. I then saw the officer falling. I was able to get up. I heard someone else get up as well. I looked and saw Till. I looked at the Officer I could tell he had been hit in the shoulder and the neck. I was able to find some to apply pressure to both wounds. He flinched and looked at me. I realized it was Paul.

"Paul, can you hear me?"

"Tell Richard, Emil, and Lili that I love them Flake. Tell Schneider to take care of them. You watch every else."

"Paul, no."

I realized I lost him. Just as the doctor came into the room and handed me his iPhone. It had blood on it i didn't care. I wondered what he was listening to I put it my ears. I realized it was Iron Maiden's Hollow Be Thy Name. It was on repeat. 

I got dressed and put the headphones back in my ears and Richard, Emil, Lilli was in the room. The rest of the guys were too. Till told them what happened. Schneider had called our work and found Paul found that the stage collapsed due to a bomb. 

"He was trying to protect us and Richard was trying to save us." Everyone said at the same time.

I started to singing "Tears fall, but why am I crying? After all, I am not afraid of dying   
Don't I believe that there is never is a end?"

Everyone looked at me. "Dad's iPhone." said Emil and Lilli."

I handed over to them. They saw blood on the iPhone cord."He had that on repeat when this all happened. I am sorry I tried to save him. I lost him. He did tell me to say he loved you Richard, Emil, and Lilli. Schneider, he told you to watch his family. He told me to watch everyone else. Then I lost him."

I couldn't hold back no more I started to cry. Why did all this have to happen to Paul. He didn't deserve it. 

The doctor came into the room. I left I didn't want to hear more bad news. I went to my house and sat at my desk. I had Paul's Glock and badge. My cat jumped on top of my desk. It was a tiger cat. The cat's name was Viktor. I started to pet him and cried. I cried myself to sleep sitting at my desk.


	32. Emil/Flake?

I walked into the room the doctor led us too. I sat next to my dad. I noticed he was alive. But, looked lifeless. 

"He is in a coma. He lost a lot of blood. The shot to the neck. Most hit his vest. Except the shot to his shoulder and the one to his neck. He cannot isn't breathing without help. He had to be given blood."

I touch his hand. Lilli and Richard sat with me and cried. "Dad, Please, stay you been through so much already." I said.

Schneider was handed a note and he went ghost white. "No, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Schneider, what is wrong?"

"There are more."

I got up and left. I took my dad's Jeep and went to talk to his work. I was put through and trained to be a Lt. Like my dad. My sister became a medic. 

I knocked on Flake door. I got no answer. I was able to open the door. The house was a mess. I walked to Flake's office. I found him on the floor. I ran over to him. I found my dad's badge in his hand. I checked to see if Flake was still alive. He was and I was glad. I shook him.

"Flake, Lt. Lorenz. Can you here me?" 

"Paul?"

"Nein, Ich bin Lt. Reinke."

He got up and put his glasses. He noticed I was wearing mine. He looked at me. His cat was hissing at me. 

"What is it you want?"

"The Glock and badge you have. I got something else for you."

I went into the Jeep and got the picture of Dad and Flake together from a case. I gave it to him it was on his desk. I made a copy. To give to Flake. I also gave Flake one of my Dad's beanies. This one had the place they worked he had a bunch. I was wearing one. He had a box full of them. I could have guessed at least 100 of them and 100 that he used with Rammstien. He definitely has a hat problem. I then saw he was watching me. The beanies said Lt. Landers on them. I had a few with my name and I know so did Schneider and Flake. Also the Polizei symbol. 

"We have a case to solve. The stage collapsed because of a bomb. Lt. Landers was the one who found it."

He got ready and he had got into the Jeep. I put my dad's Glock. I put it in the glove box. I then turned on the radio. I drove one place before I started first. 

I went to the hospital. I grabbed the flowers in the back seat. I also grabbed the stuffed animals back there too. I had Lt. Lorenz help me carry them upstairs. I made it to the room. I sat down for a minute. I noticed Lili and Richard was in the room.

I looked at them. "Any changes?" 

"Yes, he is breathing on his own."

I smiled. I knew there was still a chance he would never wake up. I put his hand in both mind. I miss you. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. I was just about to walk out when his heart monitor went crazy. 

Richard had ran for help. We were kicked from the room. I had a bad feeling. I thought I did something. I went outside and found Richard smoking his tenth cigarette for the day. I said what the hell I asked for one. I took one and smoked it and felt better. 

I then noticed there was someone standing there by Flake. He looked like he had seen a Ghost. I then realized a doctor and another was talking. He then turned to us and I noticed the problem. The guy was in uniform. Also he was being discharged. He was told to be careful. 

He walked up to us and walked over to Richard. He then kissed and hugged Richard. He then noticed the name and hugged and kissed the person back. 

"I love you Richard." Whispered Paul.

"I love you too. You have a strong will Paul."

"I know."

I could tell his voice was really messed up. We got to his vehicle. I threw him the keys and I gave him badge. I gave him his weapon also. He just looked at me. 

He went and got Schneider. After that he went to the cemetery where the bad things happened. He looked around at the area and found what he was looking for. He took off running. I we all followed him. He found a big complex. I called for backup. I then handed his cell phone to him. He put the headphones in his ears. I could hear him singing to himself the song Deuschland by Rammstien. 

We entered the building. It turned into a shootout. I knew this was bad. I had a bad feeling about this.


	33. Schneider/Finally It Is Over

I was looking around and had been fighting for everyone as well. I didn't know the two Lt.s that were fighting this fight with us. I had noticed the one had trouble speaking. Lt. Lorenz cover me. We got almost all the people. Then we were down to the last three. We got them. I saw the Lt. Who couldn't talk well stop and drop to his knees. 

I walked over to him. I saw him pick up something and run outside. He ran to his Jeep and got something. He then went to work. I saw what he had. It was a backpack and I noticed his partner was injured. I called for help. 

Help came and that was when I noticed the two medics that showed up. One was Oliver and the other was wearing a beanie that said Lt. Landers. I then realized so was the injured. Also so was Oliver and Flake.  The Lt. that was standing was wearing a beanie that said Lt. Reinke. 

The girl medic looked at the injured and stopped a second. "Help me please. Medic Landers focus."

"Yes, I will."

Her and Oliver set to work trying to save the Lt. It looked like a bullet had went through his vest. I didn't like this. Back up came and we found out it was finally over. But, at what price.


	34. Lilli/Emil Don‘t Go

I was was trying to save my brother. I was trying to save my brother. We transported him to the hospital and we lost him a few times. We rushed him into a room. Oliver and I was able to call off the rest of the day. 

I then sat down and cried. I was sitting on the floor. I had my back against the wall. I was sitting on the floor. I felt someone put their arms around me. I put leaned into the person and cried. 

I fell asleep there. When I woke up there was more people. I looked at who I fell asleep on. I found it was Oliver. I noticed he fell asleep crying too. I looked and saw my dad, Richard, Flake, Till, and Schneider. I had Emil‘s badge in my hand. 

I got up and Oliver fell over. He started shaking. I noticed everyone was not watching. He stopped shaking. 

"OLIVER, PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

I yelled. I noticed everyone was looking at me at that point. I was shaking him. I checked him. He was ok. So, why would he not wake up. Richard got up and helped me. 

"Sequoia, wake up please."

Richard got out the flashlight and checked to see if Oliver responded. He checked him. He then heard hacking. I looked and saw blood. I ran and got a doctor. I then saw them take Oli so, I was in shock. 

I saw my dad come over to me. "He will be ok. Trust me."

The doctor came out to speak to us. "Lt. Reinke, is now stable. It seems the bullet went through his vest. It hit his left lung. He almost bleed to death. We had to give him blood and he can’t breathe on his own. He is in a coma. As for medic Riedel he has pneumonia and isn’t breathing on his own he is very sick. They are in the same room. You all can see them."

We walked into the room and I cried. I might lose my brother and partner. Oli, I know is dad‘s friend. He was helping with guilt and things. He became a friend to me.

I had to get up and leave. I asked my dad for his car keys. I went to the beach and started to do some surfing. I didn’t want to think about what was going on.


	35. Till/Flake I love you

I was sitting next to Flake in the cafeteria of the hospital. I decided to give him a ride home. It was quite the whole time I drove him home. I then walked into his house with him. He was upset. I sat down by his side. I grabbed his hand. 

"Flake, I love you a a lot."

I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back. I then asked him the one question that had been on my mind. I was afraid of the answer. I had no idea how he was going to take this. 

"Flake, will you marry me?"

He looked at me. "Yes, I will."

We got married and I was happy. I was able to tell him how Emil was. I then told him Oliver was. He calmed down a bit. I felt sorry for him because he felt like it was his fault.


	36. Schneider/Oli, Please come back

I was sitting in the room with Oli and I was sad I was told he was very sick. I put my hand on his. I wish he would wake up. I he couldn't breathe without help. It was hard to see someone go from extreme sports to lifeless. I wish I could have gotten the chance to tell him I loved him.

"Oli, if you can hear me I love you. Please, come back. I miss you."

I felt someone wrap their arms around me as I was crying. I heard crying too. I wonder who was behind me. 

"I am sorry Christoph."

"Paul, how are you?"

“Horrible."

"Why?"

"My son there is still no change."

I looked at him and I seen him with a sadness I have never see before. It had been months since this had happened. I was about to get up when I felt someone weakly grab my hand. I looked and I noticed it was Oli. He then let go. 

I then went and got a doctor. The doctor kicked me and Paul from the room. We went to see Emil. That hurt to see the boy like that. Then not long after another person walked in. We didn’t notice.

"What did I miss?"

I turn around looked at who said that. I went and hugged and kissed him. "Oli, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Emil, has had no change. Till and Flake got married."

We got married. Then we went on a vacation. I then can say this was a happy moment.


	37. Richard/This Is Bad

I was driving home lost in thought. Paul has been withdrawn since Emil got hurt. He doesn't really leave his side. Lilli is a mess and also blames herself. I was driving home from work and thinking about this. Paul really hasn't talked much since. I felt bad for him. It was raining really bad. I was lost in thought. I had hoped we could go back to making music. That was a lot better then what we were doing.

I started to cry because I couldn't stop thinking about Paul and how much he was hurting. I hate seeing him hurting. I then wasn't watching where I was driving. I the last thing I heard was grinding metal. I blacked out.


	38. Paull/This Can‘t Be Happening

I got a call to a car accident and I helped the person out of the car. They were badly injured. My partner for the night was Lilli Landers. I she got his his cellphone and identification. I checked him. I had a heartbeat and lost it. So, I went to work trying to saving the man. 

Lilli was helping me when we finally got him back but he was bleeding bad in places. We rushed him to the hospital. It was on the way that we both looked down and realized who the person was. We looked at each other. She grabbed her phone and called Richard's. It went off right next to her. Then she looked at the guys identification. 

"Richard, please, hang on. My dad doesn't need to lose you too."

"This can't be happening. Reesh, no, hold on."

We both tried to stop the bleeding. He had a cut on his head, neck, wrist, we could tell he had broken bones. He was a mess.

He was rushed into the operation room. I walked with Lilli to the room Emil was in. I found Paul asleep in a chair. Lilli sent mass text to Rammstein and Richard's family. I walked over to Paul and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. 

"Paull, you scared me."

"Paul, there has been a accident. We need you."

"Are you hurt? Your covered in blood."

"No, I am ok. I need you to come with me."

"Dad?"

We both looked and Emil had woke up to look at Paul. I just noticed the boy was breathing on his own. I went and got the doctor and Emil was checked. He was released. I then had Paul and Emil follow me. They saw Lilli in the corner. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No, Dad, Emil, your ok."

Lilli handed Paul Richard's phone and identification. "That's who's blood is on us. He was in a car accident. He was hurt bad. We lost him once." I said.

I watched Paul slide down the wall to lean against it into a sitting position. Then curl into a ball and lay onto the floor and repeatedly hit his head off the floor. I could hear his head hit each time he smacked it off the floor. I saw Emil and Lilli get up and try to stop him. I also got up to help them. I think he hit his braking point. 

The rest of the band and Richard's daughter Khira came into the room. They saw Paul and stopped him from hitting his head off the floor. Schneider had him in his arms. Paul‘s face was bleeding. He carried him to a nurse who took him too a room. I followed them. 

A doctor walked into the room. He looked at Paul‘s head and said that he needed stitches. He also gave him a shot to calm down. Paul then fell asleep. He was free to go. Schneider picked up Paul and carried him out to the others. 

We got word that Richard made it through surgery. But, they couldn’t find any brain activity. We were aloud to see him. The doctor ran into the room and admitted Paul into the same room into the bed next to Richard. Schneider put him into the bed. 

I was about to leave to go home and I glanced in the passenger side of my Jeep it was neon green. Paul’s was olive green. I noticed a note on the seat. I had driven Richard to work two days ago. I looked at the note. I noticed it was for Paul. I drove to the hospital and went to the room they were in and set it next to him. I then went home and was cried myself to sleep.


	39. Khira/Why Did It Have To Be You Dad?

I was sitting next to my dad. I looked over at the bed next to him and saw Paul. They kept him sedated for the time being. I noticed that Emil was sitting next to him. Lilli was sitting next to me. I was thinking why did it have to be my dad. I sat and was wondering why did this happen. 

I got up and walked over to Paul. He looked peaceful. I knew if we let him get up and told him my dad had no brain activity. If we told him he had a choice to make. He might not be able to handle this. 

It had been a few months and there was not really any change in my dad except his broken bones healed and they injuries healed. Still no brain activity. Me, Lilli, and Emil made the choice to let them let Paul wake up.

"Richard?"

"No, I said. You were sedated for a few months because you had a nervous break down. The doctor said you can go."

We waited for him to get dressed and grab the things next to him. When he met us in the other side of the room with his stuff he was looking through it. He was looking through his phone and then Richard's. Then he read a letter that was written for him.

Paul,  
I know you haven't wanted to talk lately and if you don't want to be with me that is fine. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for trying to trying to talk to you. I know I have cause some trouble. I know you don't need me.  
    Richard 

I looked at Richard for the first time and started to cry. A doctor came into the room along with the whole band. Paull was even in the room I knew something was up.

"My dad has no brain activity. He is gone."

I nodded to the doctor. I grabbed Richard's hand. "Bye, Richard, I will miss you." Said Emil.

"Goodbye, Richard, You will be missed." Said Lilli.

"Goodbye, partner I will miss working with you." Said Paull

"Goodbye, brother, I will miss you."Said Till, Schneider, Oliver, and Flake at the same time.

"Goodbye, Dad, I love you so much."


	40. Paul/I am Confused

I got up for a second. "Goodbye, Richard, I love you and I am sorry you felt that way. This is a choice I never wanted to have to make."

I kissed him on the head and everyone left the room but me. I still had my hand Richard's. The doctor unhooked him from everything. I cried myself to sleep. The doctor left me alone. 

I didn't know the doctor came into the room. I had no idea what happened when I was sleeping. When I did I woke up and kissed Richard Goodbye. I cried a lot. 

I went to leave to the hospital when Paull found me. "Paul, I found that note in the passenger set of my Jeep. I was the one who set it on table next to the hospital bed."

"Really, yes, a few days before this happened I took Richard to work. He must have dropped it."

"Hi, Paul and Paull."

I looked and noticed Richard standing next to me. I was confused because I knew he was dead. I know I must have looked like I seen a ghost. I passed out my brain couldn't take anything more.


	41. Richard/Is Everyone Ok?

I looked at Paul and Paull and both looked like they seen a ghost. The doctor did say I was supposed dead. He said he made a mistake when Paul made the choice to take me off life support because everyone thought I was gone. I wasn't gone. The machine was broken. When they did I woke up and noticed one thing Paul crying next to me. He kept saying sorry without realizing it. He had cried himself to sleep. The doctor walked into the room and looked at me as I had looked back at him. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

When Paul woke up and left the room the doctor explained what had happened to me. He did run some test quietly while Paul was in the room. Now, I went to work checking Paul. I felt sorry for him. The doctor already told me he had to be sedated for months because of my accident. He couldn't take it. Paull ran and got a nurse. 

I they took Paul into room and I sat with them and so did Paull. He made a list of calls. I wondered what he was up to. I seen them hook Paul to things to check him. 

"What happened?" Ask Paull.

"They made a mistake. I didn't me to scare him. I feel bad." I said.

"For someone to go through as much as Paul has he is strong willed."

"I know."

At that moment Paul's heart monitor went nuts and he was moving around. It wasn't a seizure. I seen this before. I stepped forward and the doctor looked at me. I put my hand on his chest. 

"Paul, calm down."

I nodded at the doctor. He gave him some medicine to calm him. I stay put because I knew he could hear me. I put my hand through his hair and kept the other on his chest. 

"I am not dead. It was a mistake I am still alive." 

I felt his heart rate slow down under my hand. I was afraid one of these days he was going to give himself a heart attack. I looked at Paull. He looked at me with a sad look. 

"Can I have your house keys to go help you guys get food in the house?"

I tossed him the keys. He left and I stayed with Paul. I wish we could go back to music. That is what we do best. 

It was hours later and I was lost in thought. I never did take my hand off Paul's chest. "Richard?"

I looked and saw Paul looking at me. He saw where my hand was. "Welcome back Paul."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"I am the one who should have been watching where they were driving and not crying."

"I am sorry for the treatment you felt. I missed you."

I kissed him. "Why, you get so scared."

"You mean after I passed out. I was at your funeral."

I got the doctor. He was released. I rapped my arms around him. He cried on me. Then we walked home. We walked into the door.

"Surprise welcome home." Yelled everyone.

One person came to my mind was Paull. He handed my key back and he put food in the house. Through a party and helped us. Everyone hugged us. I found out we were About to go on tour again. But, Paull was now one of our medics. Everyone quit their other jobs. I had to say things were getting better.


	42. Paul/Scotland

We went on tour we were on our fifth concert when I started to feel weird. It was right before one of our songs. Someone decided to do a military send of to the lost in there country and it took me to the flash backs of the gun fights of my last job. I was halfway through the song and the room and the stage was spinning. I finished the song. I know this wasn't going to be good. I set my guitar down I was on a bridge thing. I went to get off. I missed the whole steps. 

I have no idea what I hit at the bottom. I had no idea that Paull and Emil was watching. Paull knew how to play guitar. I didn't know Emil and Paull ran on stage. Richard ran over to me. Heard his voice. Then I heard no more.


	43. Richard/Scotland Part 2

I picked up Paul and carried him to the backstage room he was in. Then Emil and Paull continued to play the concert. I checked Paul. He was very unresponsive. I could tell he got hurt from the fall. I saw a knot on his head. Then I saw his wrist turning black and blue. I was glad he put the guitar down. I had him on the floor next to me. I unzipped his shirt. Then I checked his heartbeat it was too fast. 

I thought to myself what could have happened to trigger this. Then I realized the gun shots. I picked him up and carried to the place we were staying. It wasn't far. I was able to use my backpack of medic supplies I carried. Laid him on the floor and checked his wrist better. I could move it. It was a sprain I could tell. I wrapped it. Then I picked him up and put him in bed and lied next to him. He started to toss and turn. 

I laid next to him. I laid my head in his chest. "Paul, calm down."

I saw this was a really bad flashback. I saw he was deep in this one. I took his in-ear Monitor out and I took out mine as well. I set them both on the nightstand. I looked at Paul in his gray stage outfit. I took his shoes off. I got Paul's head phones and iPhone and put the headphones in his ears. I turned on his music.

I looked at what he last played and listened to and saw it was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. It was on repeat. I hit play. I laid my head on his chest. His heart rate started to slow down a bit. I kissed him. I then fell asleep.

I woke up to knocking at the door. I answered it and was stabbed in the chest. I woke up and looked around Paul was where I left him. It was a dream. I then lied back where I was. I felt arm wrap around me. 

"Reesh, are you ok?"

"Nightmare, Paul are you ok?"

He didn't answer. He held me tightly. He would not let go. What did he see. He didn't always let me in. When he let go I realize he suddenly dropped his hands down. 

"Paul, are you ok?"

I still got no response. I hit the next button on his playlist and it was Dead Memories by Slipknot. I then put my head back on his chest his heartbeat was really fast again. I knew he had PTSD but this was getting bad. I laid there and he was trapped in flashbacks. It hurt me to see him like this. I hit the next song on his play list it was Call Me by Shinedown. I then hit next Ausländer by Rammstien. Was the now playing. I fell back asleep. 

This time I woke up and looked around. I found I was alone in bed. I didn't like this. Paul where did you go? I was nervous and looked at the clock. We had a concert to do in a hour. I slept that long. I grabbed my in-ear Monitor and ran out the door. 

I made it to where we were supposed to preform. I then had 30 minutes to decide what to do. I found my band mates. I noticed there was only five of us. I walked to where Paul was supposed to get changed. I walked in and found him asleep on the couch. He has a brace on his wrist instead of one of his bracelets. He looked like he was in deep sleep. I was thinking not again. I ran and got what I need and got dressed watching him as I did.

We were down to 10 minutes and I happened to look over at Paul he looked peaceful. Something was different. I walked over to him and put my fingers up to his neck. His heart rate was normal. He woke up to look at me. He smiled at me. I hadn't seen him do that in awhile. He then got up. He hugged and kissed me. 

"I love you Richard and thank you for taking care of me last night."

I was speechless. He grabbed my hand and we went to the stage area. I went to my area of the stage. I was in shock. He he had sprained his strumming wrist he was still going to play. We started the show and it went well.


	44. Paul/Treatment

I had been stuck in my a flashback and saw Richard dying in my arms. I know that was when I was a cop. I knew I was no longer and I wanted out of this nightmare. I felt Richard pick me up. I could feel his head on my chest. I then could feel my wrist throbbing. I knew I must have hurt it. Then my head hurt. I also could feel my chest hurting and my heart rate would not slow down.

I could hear him talking to me. I could tell he was worried and scared. I wanted to tell him everything was ok. But, then I realized no it wasn't. I then I tried to calm down. Then I realized he was laying next to me with his head on my chest. I could here him sleeping. 

I woke up and gently moved Richard. I then went to the nearest hospital and let Richard sleep. I went to talk to the doctor and he spoke to the doctors back in Berlin. He was able to get me the treatment I need. I had to take medication. My wrist was sprained. I was able to still play. 

I went back to the concert area and fell asleep. I forgot the time until Richard walked into the room. I could feel Richard. I got up and hugged and kissed him. I then led him to the stage area. He went to his area and I went to mine.

The start of the show went well. Then in the middle of the show we kissed. I then went and started to play. I noticed something was wrong. I walked off the stage for a minute. Then I yelled ever get down and I noticed the one Pyro was not in the right spot. I then Put my guitar down and knocked Richard down. We went down a flight of steps. I then we both rolled down the steps. I heard the Pyro go off. Richard landed on top of me. I blacked out. I heard nothing.


	45. Richard/Not Paul Not Oli

I got up and rolled off of Paul. I just realized he saved me. I realized I had my guitar still in my hands. I then looked at him. Something wasn't right. He was too pale. I put the guitar down. 

"Paul, I think we are safe now."

I got no answer. I then laid me head on his chest and heard nothing. No, I checked his wrist nothing. I checked his neck nothing. I picked him up and took him up and ran backstage. I got my backpack. I saw his phone and had Siri call for help. I then set to work trying to save him. I then noticed Flake come into the room. He had a big cut on his head. I handed him the manual resuscitator and I did cpr and used the defibulator. 

"Please, Paul, come back." We both said at the same time.

I looked at Flake. He looked at me. Help came and they knew who we were and they knew we were trained to do what what we are doing. They let me do what I was trained to do. I was trying my best. They let me and Flake try to save Paul all the way to hospital. They watched us. They were shocked at our devotion to not giving up. I then did one last thing. I knew this could led to brain damage but if this didn't work I knew he was gone. I got a pen of adrenaline and gave him a shot in the chest with it. 

I closed my eyes and cried as me and Flake stopped what we were doing and I started crying. I could hear Flake crying too. We made it to the hospital and we went into the room with them. 

I then heard something. It was a steady beeping. I looked and noticed that Paul was back but for how long? They checked him and found that when I landed on him my guitar hit him so hard it ruptured his spleen. He was bleeding to death. So, me and Flake sat in the room while he was rushed into surgery. 

I cried. Then I noticed Flake passed out. I remembered the cut on his head. I ran and got help.  I then ran back into the room and put pressure on the cut. He was moved into a room and had to have staples. Then I noticed that Paul was going to be moved into this room. I was told. I then saw Till sitting next to someone. 

I realized there was four beds. I had a flashback. "Everybody get down."

"Paul, what did you see?"

"He saw a Pyro in the wrong spot it hit Schneider's drums. But, it would have hit you and Paul first. Where is he and Flake?" Asked Till

"Flake, just helped me tried to save Paul. He was gone for about six minutes. My guitar hit his Spleen when he knocked me over and we went down the steps. He was bleeding to death. He almost bleed to death. Me and the guitar landed on top of him. I had to give him a shot of adrenaline to the chest."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Please, don't remind me?"

"Back to Flake. Where is he?"

"Had, a bad cut to his head."

"How is Schneider and Oliver?"

"AChristop, is ok he was knocked out. He was  shoved out of the way."

I saw a sad look in Till's eyes. I noticed another empty bed. "No, No, No, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Nein, Nein, Nein, Gott helfe ihnen."

I said that out of having a nervous break down. "Oli, a piece of of something was embedded in his chest he was coughing blood." Said Till. 

"His lungs were hit."

"Oli?"

I walked over to Christop. "How are you?"

"Ok, Richard, you look like a wreck."

"You, don't know the half of it."

He was released. He was who Till was sitting next to. Then the three of us sat next to Flake. He woke up and we were moved to the room Oli and Paul was in. I sat next to Paul and cried. He could have saved himself. Why didn't he?


	46. Schneider/Oli Why Did You Do That?

I was sitting next to Oli and I felt so guilty. I have never seen a guy who played extreme sports this hurt. I sat next to him and cried. I felt so bad it had been a few months. I missed him. I cried myself to sleep. I then had a nightmare and I couldn't get up from it. 

I felt someone touching me. But, I couldn't move. It was a nightmare about the accident. I heard Paul yell everyone get down. I had not had a chance to. I felt someone push me out of the way. I had to looked to see Oli injured and passed out. 

I had come to and Till was next to me and Richard next to Flake. The told me Paul and Oli was hurt bad. No, I am at Oli and Paul's funeral and why did you do that Oli? I don't understand.


	47. Oli/Schneider It Was A Dream

I woke up to see Schneider in a bad nightmare. I put my hand on him. I also pushed the button for help. I was released. I noticed Richard next to Paul. I saw how sad he was. I asked to borrow his his phone. He was glad to see I was ok. I was sad to hear and see Paul the way he was. 

Till helped me get Schneider out of the hospital and into his own bed. I let him sleep. I laid on the couch. I felt so much better. Would I save him again? Yes, I would I didn't want to see him hurt and I remember hearing Paul yell everybody get down. I see he tried to save Richard. I felt bad for Richard and Paul things have not been easy for them. I am glad the band was able to get us transferred back to Germany.

I then heard yelling. I took off running. I then saw Schneider. He was sitting up in bed. He was crying. I sat on the bed next to him. I put my arm around him and let him cry on me. He put his face into my chest and said three words that sent a shiver down my spine. 

"Oli, is dead. Paul, is dead."

I hugged him tighter now I knew what his nightmare was about. I we were now laying in bed he wouldn't let go of me. I don't think he knew I was in the room with him. I stayed quiet. Until I realized I couldn't.

"Schneider, it was a dream. I am here. It is ok."

Then I realized not all was ok. Paul wasn't. At that moment my phone went off and I answered it. I had a bad feeling about it.

"I need you guys here." Yelled Richard.

"On our way." I said.

"Oli, how did I get here?"

"Till, Richard, needs us we have to go."

We left. This didn't sound good. I hope Paul was ok.


	48. Paul/Is Everyone Safe

I woke up and looked around. I noticed that Richard was in the room and his head was down. Where was everyone else. I panicked and hoped they were ok. 

Richard heard the heart monitor go really fast and looked at me. "Not, this time. Paul, it is ok calm down."

I looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand. He then got on his phone and called several people speaking loudly. He did hit my help button. I was checked. They noticed I was in the middle of a panic attack. I was happy they were letting me go. 

When we walked out the room into the waiting area I saw Flake, Till, Schneider, and Oli. They all hugged me. We did go back on the tour we didn't finish. I was happy that there were no more problems that it was finally over. 

We were in Berlin when I started singing and doing my thing. I saw Richard crying and I didn't understand why. I then after the show went to find him but couldn't. I went to our house and found him in his office on the floor. 

I walked over to him. "Reesh, are you ok?"

He looked up. "No, for a minute I thought I made the wrong choice?"

I sat down and put my arm around him. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember telling everyone to get down. I remember putting my guitar down. I remember knocking you down. Then going down a flight of steps and you landed on top of me. I then passed out."

He started crying. "My guitar hit you so hard it ruptured your spleen. You were dead for awhile. You about bleed to death. Me and Flake tried to bring you back but. I used a last resort. I had to..."

"Adrenaline to the chest. How am I still functioning?"

He broke down harder. I realized how lucky I was and Richard didn't give up. If he had I would not be standing here. I hugged him. I let him cry. 

"Reesh, love you and thank you."

"I love you too Paul."

We did go back to doing music. All the things we liked to do. Everything did get better with no more problems.


End file.
